Verwaltungseinteilung Adelsrepublik
'Verwaltungseinteilung der Adelsrepublik - Res Publica Nobiles' [[geographisch| zurück]] right|50 px|QR-Code-Verwaltungseinteilung_Adelsrepublik 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise „Verwaltungseinteilung der Adelsrepublik - Res Publica Nobiles“, Geographische Hilfen in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL:http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20.. . Bezeichnung des Reiches: Deutsch Republik (lateinisch - Res Publica, litauisch - Respublika oder Žečpospolita, polnisch - Rzeczpospolita, russisch - Речь Посполитая, altrussisch - Рѣчь Посполита, ukrainisch - Річ Посполита, weißrussisch - Рэч Паспалітая) genannt. Seit dem XIX. Jahrhundert wurde im Sinne der Orwellschen "Neusprache" durch polnische Historiker die Bezeichnung Republik Beider Nationen (PL- Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów) eingeführt, da im Sinne der "Aufklärung" die Adelseigenschaft des 400 Jahre bestehenden Reiches unterdrückt werden sollte und man zugleich die östlichen Gebiete der Adelsrepublik für die Wiederherstellung Polens gewinnen wollte. Wegen der inneren Struktur allgemein als Adelsrepublik (PL - Rzeczpospolita szlachecka) bezeichnet, denn die Bürgerschaft in der Republik war, wie auch der Grundbesitz und das Recht öffentliche Ämter zu bekleiden, nur den Angehörigen des Adelstandes (Szlachta) vorbehalten. Da der Ursprung der Szlachta uradelig ist, bestehen keine Legitimationsverzeichnisse. Man hat sich durch die Zugehörigkeit zur Wappengenossenschaft, den Grundbesitz oder das Bekleiden öffentlicher Ämter als Bürger der Republik ausgewiesen. Wurde dies angezweifelt, war ein gerichtliches Feststellungsverfahren durchzuführen. Nobilitierungen oder das Erteilen eines Indigenats verliefen sehr formalistisch und daher ist der Briefadel genau dokumentiert. ' Verwaltungseinteilung der Adelsrepublik (1569 - 1795) in Provinzen' . nach der Abtretung der südlichen Hälfte Litauens an Polen bei der Union von Lublin 1569 - Klick zum Vergrössern centre|500px ' Verwaltungsgliederung der Provinzen und Lehen der Adelsrepublik in Wojewodschaften im Jahre 1635' nach der Abtretung der südlichen Hälfte Litauens an Polen bei der Union von Lublin 1569 - Klick zum Vergrössern centre|500px Verwaltungseinteilung der Provinzen der Adelsrepublik in Wojewodschaften 1619 (zum Vergößern anklicken) centre|450px Großformatige Karte der Wojewodschaftseinteilung (Kreiskarten befinden sich auf den jeweiligen Seiten - zum Vergößern anklicken) 500px Die Bezeichnung der Adelsrepublik bezieht sich auf das Reich der Realunion von 1569 in Lublin bis zu deren Untergang im Jahre 1795. Das Reich entstand bereits am 14. VIII. 1385 durch die Personalunion von Krewe '''und erfuhr in der Zeit bis zu der Union von Lublin die Ausbildung einer spezifischen Struktur als ein demokratisch verfasstes Staatswesen. Die Republik bestand aus zwei Landesteilen: der '''Krone des Königreiches Polen (PL - Korona Królestwa Polskiego), vereinfacht häufig die Krone oder Polen genannt und dem Großfürstentum Litauen (PL- Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie), vereinfacht häufig Litauen genannt. Das Reich war föderalistisch verfaßt, d. h. die beiden Landesteile besaßen große Unabhängigkeit innerhalb der territorialen Verwaltung. Krone der Adelsrepublik *'(II.) Königreich Polen' - Korona Królestwa Polskiego **'Provinz Großpolen - Prowincja wielkopolska' ***Wojewodschaft Großpolen - województwo wielkopolskie ***Wojewodschaft Masowien - województwo mazowieckie ***Wojewodschaft Königlichen Preußens - województwo Prus Królewskich **'Provinz Kleinpolen - Prowincja małopolska' ***Wojewodschaft Kleinpolen - województwo małopolskie ***Wojewodschaft Ruthenien - województwo ruskie *'Großfürstentum Litauen - Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie' *andere Territorien - Inne terytoria **Lehen - Lenna *Wojewodschaften gebildet auf dem Sejm in Grodno am 23. XI. 1793 - Województwa utworzone na sejmie grodzieńskim 23 XI 1793. 'Königreich Polen' Das Königreich Polen teilte sich in 2 Provizen: die Provinz [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prowincja_wielkopolska Großpolen (PL - Wielkopolska]) zu der auch [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mazowsze Masowien (PL -Mazowsze)] und [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prusy_Kr%C3%B3lewskie das königliche Preußen (PL - Prusy Królewskie]) gehörte sowie die Provinz [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prowincja_ma%C5%82opolska Kleinpolen (PL - Małopolska)] mit [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ru%C5%9B_Czerwona Rotreussen - Ruthenien (PL - Rusią Czerwoną]) und [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukraina der Ukraine (PL - Ukraina]). 'Provinz Großpolen' (PL - Wielkopolska) 'Großpolen - Wielkopolska' *województwo poznańskie (od 1314) z ziemią wschowską (Wschowa) **powiat wałecki **powiat poznański **powiat kościański *województwo kaliskie (od 1314) (Kalisz) **powiat gnieźnienski (do 1768) **powiat kcyński (do 1768) **powiat kaliski **powiat koniński **powiat nakielski (do 1768) **powiat pyzdrski *województwo gnieźnieńskie (Gniezno), utworzone w 1768 z trzech powiatów wydzielonych z województwa kaliskiego **powiat gnieźnienski **powiat kcyński **powiat nakielski *województwo sieradzkie (Sieradz) z ziemią wieluńską (Wieluń)(od 1339) **powiat radomszczański **powiat sieradzki **powiat szadkowski **powiat piotrkowski **powiat wieluński **powiat ostrzeszowski *województwo łęczyckie (Łęczyca)(od 1352) **powiat łęczycki **powiat brzeziński **powiat orłowski *województwo brzeskokujawskie (Brześć Kujawski) **powiat brzeski **powiat radziejowski **powiat przedecki **powiat kowalski **powiat kruszwicki *województwo inowrocławskie (Inowrocław) z ziemią dobrzyńską (Dobrzyń) **powiat bydgoski **powiat inowłocławski **powiat dobrzyński **powiat rypiński **powiat lipnowski 'Masowien - Mazowsze' *województwo rawskie (od 1462) **powiat rawski **powiat bielski **powiat sochaczewski **powiat mszczonowski **powiat gostyniński **powiat gąbiński *województwo płockie (od 1495) **powiat płocki **powiat bielski **powiat raciąski **powiat sierpski (dziś sierpecki) **powiat płoński **powiat szreński **powiat niedzborski **powiat mławski *województwo mazowieckie (od 1529) **powiat czerski(zwany garwolińskim) **powiat grójecki **powiat warecki **powiat warszawski **powiat błoński **powiat tarczyński **powiat zakroczymski **powiat serocki **powiat nowomiejski **powiat ciechanowski **powiat przasnyski **powiat sąchocki (dawniej czerwiński) **powiat łomżyński **powiat koleński (kolneński) **powiat zambrowski **powiat ostrołęcki **powiat wiski **powiat wąsoski **powiat radziłowski **powiat różański **powiat makowski **powiat nurski **powiat ostrowski **powiat kamieńczykowski 'Prusy Królewskie' *województwo chełmińskie Od 1466 do 1537 całe województwo było jednym powiatem. W 1537 zostało podzielone na dwa powiaty: powiat michałowski i powiat chełmiński. W 1764 podzielono je na 7 powiatów: chełmiński, toruński, grudziądzki, radzyński, kowalewski, brodnicki i nowomiejski, a następnie w 1767 dodano jeszcze dwa kolejne, golubski i łasiński, jednak decyzje te nigdy nie weszły w życie. *województwo malborskie **powiat sztumski **powiat kiszporski **powiat elbląski **powiat malborski *województwo pomorskie od 1466 do 1764 dzieliło się na 8 powiatów: człuchowski, gdański, mirachowski, nowski, pucki, świecki, tczewski, tucholski. W 1764 zostało podzielone zostało na powiaty: gdański, pucki, kościerski, tczewski, skarszewski, nowski, świecki, tucholski, człuchowski i mirachowski. Reforma ta nie weszła jednak w życie. *Księstwo Warmińskie 'Provinz Kleinpolen' (PL - Małopolska) 'Kleinpolen - Małopolska' *województwo krakowskie **powiaty w XVI wieku - proszowski, szczyrzycki (nieopodal Wiśnicza), lelowski, księski, śląski, biecki, sandecki. **powiaty w 1676 - krakowski, proszowski, lelowski, księski, szczerzecki, sądecki, czchowski, biecki. **ziemia spiska **Księstwo Oświęcimskie **Księstwo Zatorskie *województwo sandomierskie **powiaty w XVI wieku - sandomierski, wiślicki, chęciński, opoczyński, radomski, szydłowski, stężycki, oraz pilzneński i tarnowski, wcielone później do innych powiatów. **od 1676: ***powiat sandomierski ***powiat wiślicki ***powiat pilzneński ***powiat radomski ***powiat opoczyński ***powiat chęciński ***powiat stężycki (lub ziemia stężycka) *województwo lubelskie (od 1474) **powiat lubelski **powiat urzędowski **powiat łukowski (lub ziemia łukowska) - do 23. XI. 1793 'Ruthenien - Ruś' *województwo podlaskie (od 1513) **ziemia bielska **ziemia drohicka **ziemia mielnicka *województwo ruskie (od 1434) **ziemia lwowska ***powiat lwowski ***powiat żydaczowski **ziemia przemyska ***powiat przemyski ***powiat przeworski **ziemia sanocka **ziemia halicka ***powiat halicki ***powiat trembowelski ***powiat kołomyjski (Pokucie) **ziemia chełmska ***powiat chełmski ***powiat krasnostawski *województwo bełskie (seit 1462) - [[Wojewodschaft bełskie| Karte der Lage in der Adelsrepublik der Wojewodschaft bełskie]] **powiat bełski - [[powiat_bełski| Karte der Lage in der Adelsrepublik des powiat bełski]] **powiat grabowiecki **powiat horodelski **powiat lubaczowski **ziemia buska *województwo wołyńskie (od 1566) **powiat łucki **powiat włodzimierski **powiat krzemieniecki *województwo podolskie (od 1434) **powiat czerwonogrodzki **powiat kamieniecki **powiat latyczowski *województwo kijowskie (od 1471) **powiat kijowski **powiat żytomierski **powiat owrucki *województwo bracławskie (od 1566) **powiat bracławski **powiat zwinogrodzki **powiat winnicki *województwo czernihowskie od 1618 w Rzeczypospolitej, od 1635 województwo, od 1667 tytularne **powiat czernihowski **powiat nowogrodzki 'Großfürstentum Litauen' *województwo wileńskie (od 1413) **powiat wileński **powiat oszmiański **powiat lidzki **powiat wiłkomierski **powiat brasławski *województwo trockie (od 1413) **powiat trocki **powiat grodzieński **powiat kowieński **powiat upicki *Księstwo żmudzkie **trakty: ***Ejragoła ***Wilki ***Wielona ***Rosienie ***Widukle ***Kroże ***Tendziagoła ***Jaswony ***Szawle ***Wielkie Dyrwiany ***Małe Dyrwiany ***Berżany ***Użwenty ***Telsze ***Retów ***Pojurze ***Wieszwiany ***Korszew ***Szadów ***Gondinga ***Twery ***Potumsza ***Birżyniany ***Połąga ***Powondeń ***Medyngiany ***Korklany ***Zokany *województwo nowogródzkie (od 1507) **powiat nowogródzki **powiat wołkowyski **powiat słonimski **powiat słucki ***Księstwo Kopylskie *województwo brzeskolitewskie (od 1566) **powiat brzeski **powiat piński *województwo mińskie (od 1413) **powiat miński **powiat rzeczycki **powiat mozyrski *województwo mścisławskie (od 1566) *województwo witebskie (od 1503) **ziemia orszańska (od 1667 z województwa smoleńskiego) *województwo połockie (od 1504) *województwo smoleńskie (od 1508) do 1611 i od 1667 tytularne **powiat smoleński **powiat starodubowski 'Andere Territorien' 'Inflanty' Od 1582 trzy prezydia (od 1598 nazywane województwami): *województwo wendeńskie z ziemią piltyńską (enklawą w Kurlandii) (od 1598) *województwo dorpackie (od 1598) *województwo parnawskie (od 1598) Od 1667 (faktycznie od 1620): *województwo inflanckie (Dyneburg)(od 1620): **trakt dyneburski **trakt rzeżycki **trakt lucyński **trakt marienhauski 'Fürstentum Siewierz - Księstwo Siewierskie' Domäne der Fürstbischöfe von Krakau in Personalunion zugleich Fürsten von Sierwierz. Wurde 1790 durch den Verzicht des Fürstbischofs in die Krone der Adelsrepublik eingegliedert. Der Titel wurde erst nach der kommunistischer Machtergreifung vom Fürsten Sapieha niedergelegt.' Domena' we władaniu biskupów krakowskich, będcymi w unii personalnej książętami siewierskimi, formalnie włączone do Rzeczypospolitej w 1790. 'Lehen - Lenno' *'Fürstentum Samogitien (alternative Übersetzung Herzogtum Samogitien)' *Księstwo Kurlandii i Semigalii (Mitawa) (lenno Korony i Litwy): **Kurlandia (Goldynga) **Semigalia (Mitawa) **powiat piltyński (Piltyń) - nie stanowił części Księstwa Kurlandii i Semigalii i podlegał (z przerwami) bezpośrednio Rzeczypospolitej *Prusy Książęce (Królewiec) (lenno Korony, od 1657 Księstwo Pruskie było niezależne, w 1701 przekształciło się w Królestwo Prus) *ziemia bytowsko-lęborska (Lębork i Bytów) (lenno Korony, od 1657 faktycznie należała do Brandenburgii) 'Wojewodschaften, die auf dem Sejm in Grodno 23. XI. 1793 gebildet wurden - Województwa utworzone na sejmie grodzieńskim 23. XI. 1793' *Korona Polska: **województwo chełmskie **województwo ciechanowskie **województwo mazowieckie **województwo krakowskie **województwo lubelskie **województwo podlaskie **województwo sandomierskie **województwo warszawskie **województwo włodzimierskie **województwo wołyńskie *Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie: **województwo brasławskie **województwo brzeskie **województwo grodzieńskie **województwo mereckie **województwo nowogródzkie **województwo trockie **województwo wileńskie **województwo żmudzkie 'Quelllen' **"Starożytna Polska" M.Baliński, wyd. S.Orgelbranda, Warszawa 1843, Band II, Seite.230 **Zygmunt Gloger, Geografia historyczna ziem dawnej Polski Kategorie:Geographische Hilfen Kategorie:Verwaltungseinteilung-Res_Publica